metrohofandomcom-20200213-history
The Hounds
The Hounds } Founded: July 30, 2008 Arena: The DoggHouse (Alberta, Canada) Owner: IronDogg GM(s): IronDogg Team Statistics Arena Size: Level 2 (200 People) Overall Record: W-L 150-175 Regular Season Record: W-L 126-148 Playoff Record: W-L 6-4 Medallion Record: W-L 6-4 Shinny Record: W-L 16-20 Team Awards League Championships : } Metro Cup (Season #2) Medallion Championships :Coming Soon!!! Other Team Awards : } Finalist Trophy (Season #5) The Hounds are a Canadian hockey club, in The Metropolis Hockey Organization, and are based out of Alberta, Canada. Home games are played at The DoggHouse. About Us *The Hounds were founded on July 30, 2008 by MetroHO user, IronDogg. *The Hounds have qualified for League Playoffs 3 out of 5 Seasons, and have won the Metro Cup one time so far on September 23, 2008. Team Awards & Achievements *: } Finalist Trophy (Season #5) :: Making it into the playoffs as the second (2nd) seed, The Hounds went all the way to the Metro Cup finals but lost and settled for a Finalist Trophy in a Level 2 (10 Team) Public League #6 (12/17/2008 - 01/07/2009). *: } Metro Cup (Season #2) :: After just making it into the playoffs for the eighth (8th) seed, The Hounds went all the way to win the Metro Cup in a Multi-Level (10 Team) Public League #1 (09/02/2008 - 09/23/2008). Team Arena *The Hounds team arena is called The DoggHouse, and is located in Alberta, Canada. *The DoggHouse arena was officially open for operations on July 30, 2008, coincidentally the same day that The Hounds hockey club was founded. *The DoggHouse went through renovations and was upgraded to a Level 2 arena on January 10, 2009. These renovations included a beer stand, a food stand, and a merchandise shop totalling approximately 23,000 credits. *Current picture of The DoggHouse and arena specifications are as follows: : } Level: 2 Seating Capacity: 200 Beer Stands: 1/2 Food Stands: 1/2 Restaurants: 0/0 Merchandise Shops: 1/1 Arena Notes: *The DoggHouse arena has luxury accommodations that feature a very open and natural concept with 6 park benches and bleachers, new plywood boarding with "Chicken-Fence" wire mesh backing, electric scoreboard, some lighting when it gets dark, and an environmentally friendly ventilation system. Team Colours & Jersey *An example of the official jersey worn by MetroHO hockey club, The Hounds. : } Team Staff *The Hounds employ a number of Administrative and Support Staff to assist in the productive success of the team. *The table below shows the current members of The Hounds Administrative & Support Staff. *An annual team budget of approximately $1,000,000.00 goes toward Staff Salaries. *'Staff Changes from Original Hiring' : December 05, 2008: Athletic Therapist Coach, Andy Kubis was hired, using up $90,000 dollars in Staff Salary Cap space. : December 05, 2008: Strength And Conditiong Trainer, Gilbert Maigret was fired, due to "shortage of work", and to free up $90,000 dollars in Staff Salary Cap space. Team Roster Player Awards Team Statistics Overall Records *The table below shows The Hounds overall team statistics for all MetroHO hockey games played as of XX. Regular Season Records *The table below shows The Hounds team statistics for all regular season games played as of XX. Post-Season Playoff Records *The Hounds first season was a learning experience for the entire team from top to bottom and as such were unsuccessful in qualifying for the league playoffs. *The second season showed an incredible improvement in overall team performance, and not only did The Hounds qualify for the playoffs, but went all the way to win the Metro Cup. *The third season, The Hounds qualified for the playoffs, but were knocked out in the first round after 2 consecutive losses. *The fourth season in a league with all level 3's with the new rating system in place, The Hounds did not qualify for the playoffs. *The table below shows The Hounds team statistics for all playoff games played as of XX. Medallion Tournament Records *The table below shows The Hounds team statistics for all Medallion Tournament games played as of January, 2009. Shinny Game Records *The table below shows The Hounds team statistics for all Shinny games played as of December 06, 2008. User Created Tournament Game Records And History *User Created Tournaments games are unofficial Shinny games that are played and tracked to add an extra level of enjoyment from the MetroHO gaming system. Since User Created Tournament games are actually just Shinny games, this section is included here within the Shinny game records. *The statistics in the User Created Tournament Games Record table below are also included within the statistics for the Overall Shinny Games Record Total above. *'Canada Cup V' :*The Canada Cup V Tournament started on December 14, 2008 with a 68 game schedule ending on January 03, 2009. :*The Hounds finished the tournament with a record of 55-13 (0.809 win percentage), and were the 1st place seed going into the tournament playoffs. :*The Hounds won the tournament playoffs winning the Canada Cup V Best of 9 Championship Series. : } *'Canada Cup VI' :*The Canada Cup VI Tournament started on January 26, 2009 with a 10 regular game schedule ending on January 30, 2009. :*The Hounds finished the tournament with 3 "lives" left out of 5, and were the 1st place seed going into the tournament playoffs. :*The Hounds won the tournament playoffs winning the Canada Cup VI against The Pioneers. *'Denslow Cup - February 2009' :*The Denslow Cup - February 2009 Tournament started on January 31, 2009 with a 12 regular game schedule ending on January February 06, 2009. :*The Hounds finished the regular scheduled games with a record of (7-0-1-4---22 points---42GF-36GA), and were the 4th place seed going into the tournament playoffs. :*The Hounds were knocked out of the tournament playoffs losing in the Denslow Cup - February 2009 Best of 5, Semi-Finals Series, 3 games to 2 against The Winnipeg Sharks. External Links *Link to The Hounds Team Page on MetroHO: MetroHO - The Hounds Team Page